capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
T-103 Tyrant
The T-103 Tyrant is a enemy from the Resident Evil series of survival horror games. History It was the first mass produced Tyrant. It had its creation led by the NE-Alpha parasite, which explains its intelligence, and was created on Umbrella’s Sheena Island, aptly named Tyrant Factory. The high incompatibility ratio was solved by injecting subjects with beta hetero-nonserotonin. This substance is an adrenal-based neurotransmitter extracted from the locus ceruleus. A vast supply was found in the form of transients, homeless people and various others from third world countries that no one would miss if abducted. They had to be kept unanaesthetised in order to ensure maximum amounts of the substance are extracted. Production was carried out on Sheena Island, until it blew up. Profile T-103s can be programmed to track “scents”. This allows a limited identification between friend and foe. In the Raccoon City outbreak, one was dispatched to retrieve the last remaining G-virus sample, and five others were used to stop a US Special Forces incursion in the north of the city. This model does not feature claws or the exposed heart seen in the previous models. It is completely non-sentient, meaning it has no concept of its mission. This can cause it to perform ill-advised actions in some cases, such as accidentally setting off the self destruct for William Birkin's labs. Unlike its predecessors, this Tyrant is known for their near-human appearance and mysterious silence. Also, it exhibits no visible mutations like the huge talons prominently featured on earlier models. This changes, however, if the T-103 suffers serious injury, after which it will mutate and display the features seen in other Tyrant models. This mutation includes talons on both hands, and increased muscle mass. The T-103 model could also be programmed to achieve specific goals, such as the acquisition of the G-Virus sample contained within Sherry Birkin's locket. T-103-R As previously stated, if a T-103 suffers an extreme amount of damage, it will go through an aggressive mutation that makes it revert slightly to that similar of previous models. Claws are formed on both arms and the heart starts to increase in size, causing it to protrude slightly from the chest. Its scent system no longer functions, and it attacks all personnel in the area like previous Tyrants. It is much faster, but this model still has a weakness to explosives. Mr. X There are many T-103s, seeing as how they are mass-produced. However, the one seen in Resident Evil 2 is often referred to as Mr. X (most likely due to the fact that Claire Redfield referred to it as such in the Resident Evil: City Of The Dead novelization). One of six in its group, this special "T-00" was air dropped by a helicopter in Raccoon City on September 29, 1998. Other appearances Other than Resident Evil 2, the T-00 also appeared in Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles and Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. Gallery File:RE2_T103_Tyrant.png|RESEARCH ON BIOHAZARD 2 final edition Image:MrX.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Image:T103Tyrant.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Image:RE_Darkside_T-103_Tyrant.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Image:REORCMrX.png|''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City'' Image:REORCT103.png|''Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City'' Image:BioCM_Mr_X.png|''Minna to Biohazard Clan Master'' Image:T-00_Tyrant.png|Art by Marko Djurdjevic Category:Characters Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Resident Evil Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Resident Evil Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Horror Game Characters Category:Non-Human Characters